


The Chills and Warmth

by that_damn_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Character Study, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl
Summary: Questions are asked and answers are given. Warmth is brought in and chills are outdriven.[Bucky x Gender-neutral!reader]~~~His insecurities gnawed at him, convincing him that any variation of his name would never be the answer to that. Keeping a poker face, he said, “Wanda?” She seemed like the obvious choice; the sweet girl who helped everyone.You have him a soft smile, heart beating fast from the adrenaline rushing through you, “No.”Bucky raised his eyebrow, curious to know the answer. Your skin heated up as you braced yourself for his reaction, “It’s you.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 33





	The Chills and Warmth

The super soldier serum was great. It was nothing if not great…and super. It gave its receiver a number of inhuman abilities every soldier desired. If given a choice, any soldier would intake it without any second thoughts.

But Bucky wasn’t given a choice. He wasn’t even sure if he would’ve accepted an offer had he been given one. After all, the serum had brought him little but pain. His life was expanded, sure, but what good had it actually been?

He was nothing but a puppet in the hands of the evil for decades on end, tortured and brain-fried. The horrors he’d faced and done and the night terrors still haunted him to this day, even after years of having gotten his freedom back. His family members were either gone or weren’t sound enough to remember him. Even his best friend had left him in favour of the past and the line had come to an end.

All Bucky seemed to want now was to repent for the things which hadn’t been under his control. Though he hadn’t intended to, he was the vessel nevertheless.

The only thing about being a super soldier made him glad was the fact that he could help others in many ways than one. Though he saved the world on a weekly basis, he didn’t feel it was enough.

He earned a decent amount being an Avenger but had little use of it to himself. Mostly because food and shelter had was already provided by the Starks, but he also thought he didn’t deserve to splurge on himself, even though it was his hard earned money. So he’d donate. He’d donate a huge chunk of his salary monthly anonymously to orphanages, old age homes, homeless centres, war vets, animal shelters, cancer patients, environmental causes. You name them, he’d donated to them.

Any person would feel good after it, yet if you’d Bucky, he’d say his heart could never not feel the chills, and not in a good way. In his mind, no matter what or how good he did, it couldn’t ever counterbalance all the bad he was made to do.

You didn’t think so. You’d never thought so. Bucky Barnes was one of the most amazing, most selfless, most down to earth man you’d ever met. You saw all the good in him which he’d always overlooked.

You liked him. You liked him a lot for the man he’d become. He was enough, no matter what anyone said. For you, at least. But you didn’t know if you’d be enough for him. You were a good friend of his, yes. Some would even say a close friend. But nothing beyond that. You wanted to explore the 'beyond’ with him, but you didn’t know if he did.

There were a few times though when Bucky wouldn’t feel the chills sweeping over his heart. It was when he’d watch cute cat videos on his phone, or when Shuri and Peter would facetime him, teaching him the new trends, or when he’d eat pancakes. In times like those his heart would be as warm as the rest of his body.

There would also be times when his heart would be warm enough to compete with the sun, ready to burst out of his chest any moment. Those were the times he’d spend with you.

In a world which gave his heart chills at every corner he turned, it was you who gave him warmth to endure them.

You didn’t know that though, and he was never bold enough to tell you. But that was okay. Though he’d be happy to have you as his and his only, he didn’t want to lose you. Your friendship was enough for him, even if it couldn’t escalate into anything more. So you were his friend. A close friend.

Your friendship had started with banters, just like the one you were having currently. Sitting on the couch beside you, Bucky claimed to know you better than you did yourself. You didn’t believe him, so you challenged him. He agreed.

“What’s my favourite movie?”

“Y/F/M.”

“Favourite album?”

“Y/F/A.”

“Favourite song from the album?”

“Y/F/S.”

“Favourite author?”

“Y/F/A.”

“Favourite book?”

“Y/F/B.”

“Favourite season?”

“Y/F/S.”

“Favourite dish?”

“Y/F/D.”

“Favourite cartoon character?”

“Y/F/C.”

“Favourite actor?”

Bucky took a moment, “Hey, that’s not fair. You thirst after too many!” After receiving a pillow to his face, he continued, “Okay, so acting wise, Y/F/A. Looks wise, Y/F/A.”

“Favourite colour?”

“You say it’s (a/colour), but it’s actually Y/F/C.” Bucky shrugged, a smug smile gracing his face.

You huffed. Bucky was right about all of them. You didn’t want to be defeated thought. Then somehow, you got an idea and the sudden confidence to actually try that. The words were out of your mouth without much thought, “My favourite team member?”.

Bucky hesitated. Had you asked him about your favourite friend from work, he would’ve given your best friend’s name from SHIELD. But from within the team? He had no idea. Yes, you were his close friend; but he didn’t know if his name was the answer.

His insecurities gnawed at him, convincing him that any variation of his name would never be the answer to that. Keeping a poker face, he said, “Wanda?” She seemed like the obvious choice; the sweet girl who helped everyone.

You have him a soft smile, heart beating fast from the adrenaline rushing through you, “No.”

Bucky raised his eyebrow, curious to know the answer. Your skin heated up as you braced yourself for his reaction, “It’s you.”

Bucky’s heartbeat rose. He didn’t have much time to process your reply though, since soon your lips were crashing against his. Before he could respond to the kiss, again you didn’t give him enough time as you leaned back into your original position.

Eyes open wide, disbelief was written clear on your face. The surge of confidence left you as soon as it had come. Not getting any response from his lips in the lone second you gave him, your mind started second guessing your actions at a highly unhealthy level. Your voice came out shaky, “B-Bucky, sorry I-”

Bucky was having none of that though. He wanted to feel the warmth flooding his heart again. So he did what he had to do.

He immediately leaned forward, getting your lips back on his. If his suspicions were correct, which were in fact correct, you did reciprocate his feelings. Nothing warmed his heart more than realising the fact.

Grabbing your waist in one hand and your cheek in the other, he pushed you back until you laid on the couch and he topped you. His arms held his weight as his lips danced against yours; slow and sensual; not hungry, yet needy. You both stayed that way, embraced in each other until you had to part.

As your eyes opened, you saw saw his sky blue orbs already staring into your own with mirth as clear as day in them. He leaned his forehead against yours, a smile breaking on his plump lips, tempting your own to make its way through. Giggles were exchanged and the moment was enjoyed. The soft smiles relayed more than the words ever could.

He couldn’t keep himself back from leaning down to touch your lips again. He intended it to be a peck, but you folded your arms around his neck and held him there; close to your lips, close to your heart, close to you.

Sweet and heartwarming, that’s how Bucky felt. He somehow knew the chills wouldn’t come close to his heart anytime soon, since his heart would now be occupied by you and only you.


End file.
